


Proposal

by curseofgrima



Series: Fredrobin Drabbles and Shorts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, I am a sap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofgrima/pseuds/curseofgrima
Summary: Robin receives an unexpected proposal from the person he had only dreamed of returning his feelings.





	

Frederick gave in to the temptations which had been haunting him and pressed the back of Robin's fingers to his lips. The tactician, startled by the unexpected and altogether uncharacteristic display of affection, stumbled over a flood of embarrassed noises escaping his mouth. Green eyes looked down at him beneath dark lashes with stern silence, hiding extreme gentleness felt only through the brush of each finger against his lips. 

__

"Robin," Frederick spoke between each kiss against each knuckle, "my lord, my love, my darling, my dearest..." He slowly moved down so that he knelt on one knee in front of his treasured one, still holding his hand. "I know I am the man who originally distrusted you the most, and you may not forgive me for it, but I can say with the utmost sincerity I am now the man who _loves_ you the most. I have vowed never to repeat the mistakes I made in the past, the most important being seeing you only through a veil of skepticism, for you have the largest heart I have ever witnessed. Your wit, your skill, your prowess, your handsomeness, everything about you leaves me a mess of emotions I have never felt before and, forgive me for this impudent prediction, never will again for any other. Your presence blinds me with a tornado of warm emotions. When you are not by my side I am overcome with worry about your well-being. It has become clear to me I cannot live peacefully without you near me. Robin, my love, will you grant me the greatest honor of being your husband?" 

Robin stood, mouth agape, staring down at the man he never thought would ask anything of him in a million years. His face flushed deeply, his palms felt sweaty, and he worried if the knight could feel it on the hand he held. To think the person he had loved and fought with for so long would return his feelings! A tornado of emotions, questions, and plans raced through his mind. There was one of the greatest men he had come to know kneeling at his feet asking him for his hand in marriage with the most embarrassingly sincere confession he had ever heard, but he could barely contain his confusion or happiness without feeling light-headed. 

"Ah, Frederick, I don't know--" Robin roughly coughed into his hand to distract himself from the reddening of his cheeks, "I mean, I...Me? Really? The amnesiac tactician?" He laughed nervously while mentally smacking himself. 

Frederick looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, then seemed to come up with some idea for his odd stuttering as he frowned and became downcast. "Forgive me, Robin. It seems I have forgotten my place." 

"Your what?" Robin asked nervously. 

"A mere knight should not hope to ask Lord Chrom's brilliant tactician for his hand in marriage. Certainly not one who was against him joining at the start. Please, forget I ever bothered you with such nonsense. I hope you may forgive me for any offense I might have caused you." 

"Frederick, wait!" 

"Do not worry about me. I have the heart of a knight, one that cannot be shattered so easily." Frederick began to stand without looking at Robin, but the tactician threw his arms around his neck, almost causing him to fall backwards. 

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Robin whispered into his ear before placing a swift kiss against his temple. Holding him close, he broke away and held Frederick's uncertain gaze. A lopsided grin spread across his face. He gently caressed his dear love's face with both hands and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. 

"You are a fantastic, caring, gentle, strong, intelligent, skillful, respected knight who has a title and a family. I have nothing and no one, not a penny or a trusted reputation of my past to give you. I was the one who wondered why in Naga's name you would want to marry _me._ " Robin grabbed both of his hands and held them against his face as he closed his eyes. "Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed of being enveloped by these warm, loving hands? These hands you use to protect everyone with...Of course I fell in love with you, Frederick. From your serious, firmly kept morals to your silly overprotective nature, I find all of you adorable. Though, I must say I find you quite handsome as well." He chuckled. 

Frederick stared at him in awe, a light blush forming on his own cheeks this time. He had never thought Robin would hold him in such high regard. "Then, you would consider my proposal?" 

"Consider?" Robin laughed shortly while showing an expression of confusion before taking Frederick's hands in his. "I would be a fool not to accept." 

This time it was Frederick who chuckled. "You may be many things, Robin, but a fool is definitely not one of them." He pulled Robin into an embrace and held him tightly, finding comfort in their shared warmth. "I do not think I could be in any greater state of bliss than I am at this moment." 

Returning the hug at full force, Robin intertwined their fingers and smirked. "We should enjoy this peaceful moment while it lasts, because you know the moment we tell the others they will all be ready to hear everything about us." 

Frederick sighed deeply in agreement. "I am not sure if my life has known true peace ever since you walked your way into it." 

"And it never will," Robin promised with a short kiss against Frederick's cheek. "Just remember, you asked for this, and I won't let you off so easily."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written male Robin for anything, so I am unsure if I got his personality right. I can't avoid writing him forever though, and I love proposal scenes (very cheesy), so I decided to try my hand at writing him for this. I have my own headcanon personalities for both my male and female Robin, but my M!Robin might not match up to the way others see canon Robin. I picture him as slightly cocky but with a overall calm presence outside of the battlefield, and very sarcastic. Either way, I love both Robins with Frederick.


End file.
